Shuffle Challange
by lunalovegood134
Summary: Various shuffle challenges here different pairing each chapter.


_Shuffle Challenges_

_Part One_

_xXx_

_Fred Weasley X OC_

_xXx_

_**Rules: 1) Pick a fandom or pairing**_

_**Fandom I chose: Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing I choose: Fred Weasley/OC (I'm sorry! Don't shoot me for including this pairing in almost every story lately! I just feel like I need to expand my character a bit more, and this is how I'm doing it, just bare with me alright?)**_

_**2) Set your ipod to shuffle**_

_**Check! :D**_

_**3) Listen to ten songs, and write mini-fics within the time frame of the song.**_

_**I plan on doing various shuffle challenges here, doing a different pairing each chapter. Also, number 9 was supposed to be Blink by Chameleon Circuit, but I couldn't think of anything to write since that song is about Dr. Who... So, yeah... Hope you enjoy! **_

_xXx_

_1. Trouble by Taylor Swift (this one will be more Seamus/OC haha)_

_Bree smiled slightly as Seamus walked over to her. In their 4th year, they had just gotten to the age where they were interested in the other gender. "So," he started, grinned at her as he slipped into the chair across from Bree, catching her in one of the rare times she wasn't accompanied by the twins. "Hogsmede this weekend?" He asked, grinning at her. She quickly nodded in reply. _

_A month into their relationship, Bree realized that Seamus didn't really care about her. But it made her want him even more. When she was with him, he always acted as if she wasn't there, seeming far away as he conversed with his friends. _

_It had been about 4 months since they started dating and Bree finally realized how much trouble the irish boy was. She always ended up sitting on the floor in her dorm, crying about a fight that they had had, he had put her down as she stormed out of the room, and she realized, the blame was on her. He had flown her to places she had never been before, making her heart skip a beat whenever she saw him. As she sat on the floor crying, she promised not to ever let him see her cry. _

_He cheated on her. Seamus cheated on her with Lavender Brown! Now she could see what was happening. He had been long gone by the time he had asked her out. She looked up as Lavender walked into the room, tears pouring down her face. "B-Bree." Lavender whispered, sitting down beside her. And Bree immediately knew what had happened. He had cheated on Lavender too. Now she knew. He had never loved her, or Lavender, or anyone. That was what she had always feared while they had been together. "He's just Trouble. We should've known that." _

_2. Unbroken by Black Veil Brides_

_Bree was in shock as they walked out of the forest, Hagrid carrying a lifeless Harry Potter. She took Fred's hand, looking up at Voldemort, and she knew it was a lie. Voldemort was just a silly, foolish villain that they would defeat together. _

_"If we fight together," Bree said, walking up to stand beside Neville just before he finished his speech. "We will be unbroken!" Neville reached into the hat and pulled out the sword, and as Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms, the Death Eaters immediately started to fight again. The castle caught on fire and the light side let out yells as they attacked, their hope restored. Bree's heart was bleeding, she just knew it, but it still beat, strong and steady as she fought against her own father who was trying as hard as he could to kill her. As the killing curse almost hit her, Fred called out Bree's name and shot a spell at her father. They continued fighting, they had an air of innocence about them as they fought for what was right. They defended the castle. They would surely fall if they lost it, it was what mattered. Despite everything she had been through, despite being judged because of who her parents were, Bree didn't give in. She fought for what was right and they won._

_They were unbroken._

_3. More Than This by One Direction_

_Fred frowned as he watched Bree with Seamus. She was the only person he seemed to be able to see lately. He prayed that she would see how broken he was without her. They usually took some time to be alone, just the two of them, and they ended up dancing together every time. He had been dancing by himself for a few weeks now. _

_As he walked towards her door, having found a way to get up to the girls dorms, he looked at the floor when she answered. He couldn't tell her what he wanted to tell her. He couldn't stop thinking about how Seamus would hold Bree later tonight, and Fred knew he could love her more than him. 'Would she see me if I'm louder then I already am?' He thought. They were the same, and she saved him whenever she was around, but it was gone again whenever she left. _

_He saw them in the corridors, Seamus' arm wrapped around her shoulders. This memory came back to him and he realized he was on his knees beside his bed, praying for her to love him back. _

_He begged her to stay a bit longer. They finally got to hang out, just the two of them, and he was holding her in his arms. "Please, just stay with me a bit longer." He whispered, grinning when she agreed. Maybe she would see the light this time. See that he loved her more than he did. _

_Bree frowned slightly as Seamus wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It didn't feel right, not after last week when Fred had done the same. She knew now, it didn't feel right, because Fred could love her more than this._

_4. Heart Attack by Demi Lovato_

_Bree frowned as she realized what was happening. Fred loved her. And she had never felt the way she was feeling before. She had never said yes to the right guy before and always got what she wanted, but it was different with Fred. Bree never really cared before about what people thought of her, always being more of a tomboy. But he made her want to act like a girl. She had been painting her nails lately, even went so far as to wear heels to the Yule Ball. But she couldn't hold his hand, she couldn't date him. So she threw her walls up and refused to love him._

_She glowed when she was around him, her smile always seemed a bit bigger, she seemed to laugh just a bit more near him. She didn't want to fall in love, that was the problem, it was to much for her weak heart. Never before had Bree been nervous around boys before, not even around Fred. But lately, she had become paralyzed when ever he was around. Always clumsy around him, wondering why it was so hard to be herself now. It wasn't fair, it brought so much trouble to their close friendship, and it hurt her. _

_Why did he make her feel this way? So nervous and scared? She was flying to close to the sun, and she knew it. She was scared, she felt like running as he whispered those words, those three damn words. "I love you." She didn't want to fall in love. It hurt to much. It felt like her heart was failing. Was this what a heart attack felt like?_

_5. To Have A Home by Darren Criss written for A Very Potter Sequel by Starkid_

_She walked into the Burrow, a small smile on her face. Home. She had never felt like she had a home before. It was something she never had. They always said 'know your place' but she never had a place to know, or a face to go to if she needed someone. It was hard to hide the small smiled. It had been a long time since she had last had a reason to smile._

_'Its been here this whole time.' She thought. Some where she belonged. A place where she was wanted. This was how it felt to have a home. She had always dreamed about it, but never counted on those dreams. While with her parents, she prayed for a better life, a better day. Now that day was here, and she was trying so hard not to cry, at least not in front of the Weasleys. _

_She had a home. A place to belong. She finally made it to that place that she had hoped for. She didn't feel alone anymore. Her heart was healing as she lay in bed, realizing it was real. This was how it felt to have a home. _

_6. I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift._

_It was a friday night. They lay in the field in the Burrows backyard. There was silence, listening to the crickets chirps. This was all she needed, Fred at her side. She knew everything about him, and he knew everything about her. She couldn't live without him, and quite frankly, she didn't want to. _

_He drove her crazy half the time! But the rest of the time, she tried to let him know that she was letting her walls down. She was only the real her when she was with him and only him. 'We're just a little boy and girl in this crazy world.' She thought after the battle in the department of mysteries. They had to figure out what was and wasn't true. _

_Bree didn't hide her tears around him. Her secrets, everything that he knew, were her deepest fears. No one else really understood her like Fred did. "I can't live without you Bree, don't ever leave." He whispered one night at the Burrow. She didn't want to fly if she had to leave him here. _

_Around anyone else, it was to scary for her to be herself. He was the only one that knew this. He knew that he drove her crazy, but he also knew that what she felt was true. She was only who she wanted to be around him. The real her._

_7. Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan_

_She felt like braking down all the time. That she didn't belong and no one understood that. She wanted to just run away sometimes. Bree would lock the dorm room and scream, her music playing so loud that no one heard it. They didn't know what it was like when nothing felt alright. What it was like to be her. _

_She felt hurt, lost, left out in the dark all the time. She was always on the edge of braking down. She wanted to be someone else a lot. She hated the life she was stuck in. These people, with their fake smiles and lies. She was sick of them. They didn't know what it was like. She was bleeding inside. They hadn't been lied to, straight to their face. Stabbed in the back by their own parents. They never had to work for what they wanted. They just got it when they asked for it. They all thought she was happy, but she wasn't. _

_They didn't know what it was like. To feel hurt. Lost. Alone. They didn't know what it was like to be on the edge of breaking down. "Welcome to my life." She whispered, handing Fred the little diary that she kept with all of these feelings in. Time to welcome him to her life._

_8. Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift_

_"I hate you!" She screamed, throwing the book she was holding across the room at him. She thought that he would leave after that, but instead, he calmly looked at her for a moment and sat down. Bree stormed up to the girls dorms._

_"We need to talk about it." She whispered the next morning. Later that day, after his Quiditch match, Fred walked into the room, still holding his beaters club. "Alright then, let's talk." He said, grinning at her. "Stay." Bree said quietly, stepping towards him. "I've been loving you for a while, and we both know its better if we stay." She loved how he thought it was funny when she got mad. Bree had only ever dated guys who were self-involved, who took to fighting with her to get rid of their problems. But he had helped her pick up her with the groceries, and she was always laughing when he was around. _

_"Please stay." Fred smiled at her, wrapping his arms around Bree's shoulders. "Of course I'll stay." He whispered. He had taken the time to memorize everything about her in those years that they had known each other. He knew her hopes and her dreams, she loved to spend time with him. She realized that she wanted to spend time with him her whole life. She had been loving him for quite sometime, she hadn't known it back then, but she did now. She had loved him since she was 11 years old. She wanted him to stay, so she asked him one more time, "Please stay?" _

_9. You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift_

_Bree was silent as she watched the two of them fight, again. Fred had said something that Angelina didn't seem to think was as funny as he did. She didn't get his humor the way Bree did. _

_She sat in her dorm room, a smile on her face as she listened to the music that she and Fred loved, but Angelina hated. But the older girl wore skirts and blouses, while Bree wore jeans and t-shirts. When would he wake up? When would he realized that what he was looking for had been right in front of his nose the whole time?_

_She was the one that understood him, not Angelina. She couldn't help to think that was how it was supposed to be. Sitting in the Great Hall with him, laughing with each other. His smile could light up the whole school, though she hadn't seen it since his and Angelina's fight. When she had asked him about it, she hadn't gotten an, 'I'm fine.' But she knew him way better than that, he wasn't fine. Why was he with Angelina? She was making him miserable. _

_How could he not know that he belonged with her? She could remember him asking her one summer to go with him to their spot. She was the one he went to when he was about to cry. Bree knew everything about him, his favorite songs, his dreams, she knew where he belonged, it was with her. How could he not know that they belonged together?_

_10. Little Things by One Direction_

_Their hands fit perfectly together, as if they were made for each other. He loved the light brushing of freckles on her cheeks, it all made sense to him. She hated her stomach and thighs, thinking that they were much to fat. She had dimples on her back at the bottom of her spine, Fred loved them, but Bree would always attempt to morph them away. _

_He would never tell anyone about the things that she hated. If he did though, he would tell her that they all added up to her, he loved her, and all those little things she hated about herself._

_Every night before bed, they would sit down and have a cup of tea. She couldn't sleep without it, and they never missed a night. He knew why she talked in her sleep, but he would never tell anyone. Those were things that she had asked for him to keep secret during their late night conversations, though he didn't know why. She loved to record happy memories, but hated the way her voice sounded on the tapes, he though it was beautiful though. Whenever she weighed herself, she didn't want to tell anyone what her weight was. Though she loved to squeeze into her favorite jeans, even though they were to tight around her waist. He didn't care, to Fred, Bree was perfect. _

_Bree would never love herself half as much as Fred loved her. She didn't treated herself right sometimes, skipping meals, or just morphing herself to be skinner. He wanted her to treat herself right, but every time he mentioned it, she would get mad at him. Maybe if he let her know she was there for her, she would love herself like he let her. That's why, the day they were married, laying together beside the small lake that only they knew about, he let all the things that he loved about her slip from between his lips. "I love all your little things." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers. _


End file.
